


Hope

by Emony



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Hope thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella1979](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bella1979).



> Spoilers: Through "I Don't" 13.21  
> First posted 12 May 2007

Hope rounded the corner, trying to find everyone and get them all in the right place. This was so much fun! The only thing better than this would be her own wedding! She stopped as she heard conversation, it sounded like Neela and Ray. A Neela and Ray conversation was always so interesting, the things she had heard about them from before she'd arrived at County were so…

"There's one about you, that you'll have to figure out. Plus a few others, you know, some songs we used to listen to when we were roommates."

_No, no._ This was not the time for that. Sure, those two would be sweet together...

"I'm sorry, Ray."

_This is better_

"About what?"

_Good, good._

"I thought I was coming alone and he just turned up, I...I didn't know what to do."

_Oh, so sweet... she wanted to- no, bad Hope. This is not good, not right now._

"No offence, but uh, not knowing what to do has become your base line."

_Ooooh, wait 'til Archie hears this... _She puts her hand over her mouth to stop the squeal coming out. This is gold. Primetime viewing.

"This isn't easy for me, Ray. I've had a pretty hard time ever since...losing Michael, I still haven't quite -"

_Oh, poor Neela._ She would have to take her to the side at some point soon, talk to her, make sure someone was there for her. 'Cause Abby sure hadn't been doing her job, not that Abby had the time what with the baby and the wedding and...

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean, Tony was new. There's no history. He didn't make me think about things from before. Maybe I rushed into it because it made moving on easier."

_No. Not more._ Now Neela was making things all hopeful for Ray, which was great and all, especially when Gates was such a meanie, but now? Not so much. Not today of all days.

"So I feel like history to you?"

_Huh._

"Well, I couldn't separate you from Michael. I couldn't be with you and not feel guilty."

_Ooooh, that explains so much, but not right now, guys!_ Hope ruffled her hair as she tried to figure out what to do.

"What about now?"

_No. No no no no no!_

"Now?"

She watches as Ray touches her, rubs her wrist, this was really great, but oh, so not good. They absolutely could not have anything spoil Abby and Dr. Kovac's big day!

"Not sure all that matters anymore."

_I have got to stop this somehow, really._

"Meaning?"

_Here goes!_ She barges in, making enough noise to stop them in their tracks, huge grin on her face, totally oblivious to all that's happening with them. Inside she feels as bad as that look on Ray's face right now.


End file.
